Orochi's Back Again?
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: The struggles of Chizuru, as she tries to get the rest of the Sacred Treasures Team to face Orochi and his followers once more. With her trusty Blackberry, Chizuru leads her team to find The Heavenly Kings!
1. Chapter 1

Chizuru danced a little around her kitchen, just wearing a white t-shirt; she was cooking before she taught aerobics at her local gym. She usually taught aerobics on days she wasn't in the office. She was playing Ricky Martin on her digital radio, which was built into the wall. Hey, after all, she could afford it. Usually, she would be extremely embarrassed with her current state in public, but she was celebrating the fact she has moved up another notch in the corporate ladder. She was making quite a hot stir fry....with a twist! She had seasoned beef with mandarin oranges dancing about in that pan.

Then, she stopped strutting around in her underwear to respond to sharp pains in her head."What's going on?" she wondered, as her head throbbed. She concentrated, then was a bit agitated. She sighed deeply upon realizing, and shook her hands in frenzied frustration. "I-I thought he w-w-was s-sealed!!!!"

* * *

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo called out smoothly, while laying on her bed. "You know you want it." Yuki rolled her eyes so much that it felt her eyes would get stuck; she heard this line ALL the time from her boyfriend. "Kyo....no, I...don't want it right now." Kyo scoffed. "Awww, come ON! Let's get this fire started." Yuki was sitting at the computer and mouthed "oh my gawd". Of course Kyo didn't see. He was too busy trying to convince his reluctant girlfriend to join him. Kyo put his hands behind his head when suddenly his phone rang on the computer desk. Yuki turned to Kyo. "I'm not getting it," she snapped. Her boyfriend briefly stopped. "She's probably on it," he thought to himself as he picked up the phone. He checked who was calling before he answered. "Chizuru? Why the hell is she calling?" Yuki stopped typing. She grew a bit stern, but didn't turn her head. "Moshi moshi," he grunted.

"Kyo, I'm afraid I have bad news...."

"Yagami died? HA. That's -"

"Not funny, Kyo. I mean it, there is serious trouble."

"Then what? Don't leave me guessing!"

"Orochi ha-"

Kyo hung up. He was very much irascible at this point. "That's bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Fuck this shit." Yuki didn't say a word."Damn it, not again...." she said softly.

* * *

Iori was desperately trying to get away from a clingy girl. "Hey there, cutie," she flirted trying to touch him. Iori ignored her and her motives, pushing her away. "Why you runnin' away?" Iori whipped around and hissed. "Fuck off, bitch!" Startled, the girl flushed beet red. She frowned. "Asshole." She stormed away. Iori huffed and kept walking. "I would've ripped her ass to shreds easily," he muttered. "It took me thirty times to say that for her to get the point...." He continued to his apartment with a bag of Wendy's. He opened the bag and retrieved a french fry. He winced a little. "Too fucking salty...Why can't they get this shit right?" Then, suddenly, his phone was ringing. "What the hell." He picks up. "Hello?" He heard a familiar voice, but it sounded like she had been crying. "Chiz?" Iori knew something was wrong if Chizuru cried. "Iori, I have some bad news...." Iori sighed. "I don't call Kyo being dead bad news." he sounded irritated as if his time had been wasted. Then, at a millisecond, he felt like his eardrum burst. "Geez, fucking women...." he thought. He yelled right back at her. "SHUT THE HELL UP, y-" he stopped. "Okay, what's PISSING you off?"

"Iori, listen, Orochi is back."

Silence.

"Please, don't hang up...."

"This better not be a joke."

"I was crying....."

"What the hell, so we have to do this shit ALL over again??"

"Yes."

"Wh- Have you talked to Kyo??"

"He hung up on me."

" Leave this to me. I'll get his ass ."

"DON'T kill each other. PLEASE. We need to do this together."

"Okay, how the hell did he get loose? YOU'RE supposed to watch the DAMN seal!!!"

"Iori....it's not that simple..."

"Hmmph, whatever."

"Another thing...."

"Like what???" Iori was getting a bit frustrated.

"That means Goenitz is back. Rugal, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie..."

"Yashiro?? That dude wanted to kick my ass."

Chizuru was getting a headache.

* * *

"Orochi!!!" Yashiro called out. "we'll gather enough energy to make you greater! You shall see that!" Orochi rose before Yashiro, eating a burrito. "Here, have one," he offered with a mouthful. Yashiro was a bit confused. "Um, no thanks..." Chris ran up to Orochi. "I'll have one!!!" Shermie frowned. "We need to gather energy for making Orochi strong!" Yashiro shouted, raising his fist. "We must offer sacrifices!!!" Orochi shook his head. "No need to. As a matter of fact, you really didn't need to kill yourselves last time..." Yashiro disagreed. "No, we did what was good for the Orochi!!" Shermie shivered at the fact her lover killed her at one time. "That's....kinda.....weird....." Chris stopped munching on the burrito. "Does that mean we're still dead?" Orochi spoke. "No. You're alive once again. Do as you wish." Yashiro was angry, yet exhilarated at the same time. "But we-" Orochi shooed him away. "Have fun with your lives. Seriously. You guys did a lot in my name, and this is my gift." The trio looked at each other. "Alright, let's live then," Yashiro shrugged. From then, they bought a house. How'd they get the money? Beats me. Yashiro owns a music store at the Southtown Mall, Chris is in college now, and Shermie works at a bar.

* * *

"We need your fucking help," Iori instant messaged Kyo, reading from a script Chizuru prepared for him. Chizuru jabbed him. "That's NOT what it says." Iori scowled as he continued to type. She was leaning on Iori, checking that he did not stray from her intentional words. "I really appreciate this, I mean it," Chizuru thanked. "If you ever need ANYTHING, let me know." Iori was interested now. "Anything?" Chizuru sighed. "Except Kyo's death." Iori scratched his chin. "That would've been a swell offer, but it's not what I had in mind." Chizuru's mind was racing trying to understand what he meant. If it was anything off limits, he already knew that she wouldn't stand for it. "It better not be what I'm thinking...." she glared. Iori was a bit taken aback. "No, I was wondering if you could like, give me a couple thousand. Psssh...I don't know what the hell you were thinking. That's kinda sick, Chiz." She blushed in embarrassment. "Fine, I'll be able to give you a couple thousand ONLY if Kyo agrees to join us." Iori grumbled.

Iori came over Kyo's house to convince him to help the Sacred Treasures Team. "You BETTER come help us, or you WILL die." Iori demanded. Kyo shrugged it off. "That shit's boring, man." Iori laughed pathetically. "Yeah, then do it real quick, you hot piece of shit. You ARE a piece of shit, and you deserve to die." Kyo stared at him. "I let you in my fucking house, and this is how you treat me? Wow, you're such a dick." Iori was boiling. "KYO. Let's just get this over with. I don't want to do this shit as much as you do, but Chiz is gonna keep bothering us about this." Kyo nodded, as he walked around thinking. "Uh huh," he simply answered. "Plus, Goenitz is back, Rugal, and others." Kyo turned around. "Shit, why didn't you say there was going to be more than one? I can take them! Hell yeah, let's do this!" Iori facepalmed.

* * *

Iori put his newly acquired funds in the bank, and Chizuru was now smiling. "Okay, boys. Let's get to it!" She pulled out her Blackberry and set the GPS to locate Orochi. Kyo was a bit startled. "You do everything on there?" Chizuru beamed. "Of course! I watch the seal on here. Everything." Kyo and Iori looked at each other as if the idea were the dumbest they've heard. "Okay then...."Iori dragged his words. "So....what does Jeeves say?" He produced light chuckles. Chizuru held up a finger as to say "hold on". Google was activated and Google maps showed the exact location of all of the Heavenly Kings. Chizuru said each location aloud in utter confusion, and practically scoffed in derision. "Goenitz is at the wines and spirits store?? Yashiro's at the Southtown Mall? Chris is in class??" Then the last one made her choke up in disbelief. "Shermie's at Hooters?!?" Kyo and Iori's faces were frozen. Completely frozen. Chizuru didn't even bother reading Orochi's location at that minute, which was about as long as it took for them to gather their realizations. "What the hell is going on here?" Chizuru demanded to know, talking into her phone. Kyo folded his arms. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know. Well, then where Orochi??" Chizuru looked, and then looked down the street. "He's in the river...."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Southtown. This is Rugal Bergstein with your local news. A man called Orochi is in the river. Back to you, Diane." A television played at the mall as Chizuru and company neared the music store; they decided to go to who was nearest since they obviously would waste a lot of time going into the river. "Well, let's go in the tv station and kick his ass," Kyo motioned. Iori shifted his eyes to Chizuru. "What we fucking need is a plan, goddammit." Chizuru nodded solemnly. "You're right," she said. "I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sorry. I feel this is my fault." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Wah, wah, wah. It's allll my fault," Iori teased. Chizuru stamped her foot. "Let's just GO talk to Yashiro..." Kyo snickered. "Is this what you do in the office?" They laughed. Chizuru was already in the music store; she right then and there decided to try to do everything herself.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SO so so sorry I took so long. I've had requests to finish this, and that I did. I really hope I don't disappoint. Lots of stuff kept me busy. I have more stuff coming. :) I do apologize to everyone. I didn't mean to leave you astray. So, without further ado, here's more of Orochi's Back Again?

How has everyone been? I hope I get to respond back to people, too. I didn't ignore you, just to let you know. And thanks to everyone. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own King of Fighters. lol.

* * *

Chizuru marched right into the music store, with Iori and Kyo standing around in the hallway. She wanted to get things done NOW.

A pimple faced teenager was tending to customers. Ms. Kagura would be polite and wait in line, so she grabbed a random CD and stepped in line.

Iori and Kyo were watching now. "What the hell is she doing??" Kyo wondered. Iori had his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. Kyo looked at

Iori. "I was talking to you, Yagami…" Iori scoffed. "I'm the wrong person to be asking."

* * *

And so, Chizuru waits. Then, minutes later, it was her turn. She finally noticed which CD she had, weirdly enough. It was a Miley Cyrus CD. She

blushed, but she had no time to waste. So she says. "I'd like to see your manager, please." The cashier looked stunned. "No, you didn't do

anything wrong. I'd just like a word with the manager." The cashier slowly walked towards the back. A few seconds later, Yashiro comes out. He

sees Chizuru. "What the hell do you want." Chizuru crossed her arms. "What do you know about Orochi?" Yashiro looked around, and then leaned

towards her. "Did you know he likes burritos? Do you know that??? Huh??" Chizuru was confused. "Um, no. No, I didn't. I was unaware that

deities ate food made by mortals." Yashiro was about to pound on the counter in response to what sounded like sarcasm. Then, Iori and Kyo

decided to show up, but had things in their hands. Iori was holding a Slayer t-shirt, and Kyo had a System Of A Down CD, and a Snoop Dogg

t-shirt. "Could you ring us up?" Kyo requested with a smirk. Iori rolled his eyes. Yashiro was appalled. "SO you want a FIGHT!!!" Chizuru held out

her hand. "Not quite. I just want to know HOW Orochi got out. I know where he is. He's in the river." Yashiro shrugged and sighed. "He's probably

scuba diving or something stupid." Iori dropped the shirt on the floor and walked up to the register. "Dammit, we want answers. You're not giving

them to us. Let's get this shit over with so I can go home." Yashiro smirked, then showed a tiny bit of a sign that he wanted to kill Iori. Kyo

stepped up. "Yagami, shut the fuck up. Yashiro, we just want to know how Orochi got unsealed. That's all." Yashiro calmed down. "All I know is he

revived us, and said go live. I got shit to do. Go talk to Shermie. She works at-" Chizuru held out her hands. "I know, I know…" Yashiro gave her a

curious look. "How DO you know, Ms. Kagura?" Chizuru pulled out her BlackBerry. "Oh, okay. That explains it. Haha." Iori facepalmed.

* * *

Chizuru, Iori, and Kyo took a taxi to Hooters, in the party central of South Town. They stood outside. Kyo pulled out his wallet. "I'm kinda hungry to

be honest with you," he mentioned. Iori chimed in. "Actually, I'm fucking starved…" Chizuru froze. "We..we're going in???" Iori and Kyo stopped for

a second. Iori shook his head. "Um, yeah…how the hell else, 'Priestess Kagura', are we going to talk to Shermie? Why? This place too full of

sin??HA!!! You amuse me all the fucking time." Kyo crossed his arms. "What are you afraid of? Hehe." Chizuru crossed her arms, stood rigid, and

sighed. "Okay, what do they have there?" she gave in. Iori laughed. "Chicks." The Kagura rolled her eyes. "Besides that. What's on the MENU….?"

Kyo snickered. "That's easy. Chicken wings, burgers, beer. Bar food." Chizuru winced. "Oh, okay…f-fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

Kyo looked around nodding and smirking in approval to each girl that walked by while Chizuru was looking at her BlackBerry playing Tetris to avoid

looking at the girls. Iori thought to try to tease her. "Food's here," he said. She looked towards where Iori spoke only to see butt jiggle in her face.

She turned away fast. "Objectivity of women. Disgusting." Kyo and Iori let out loud bursts of laughter. "Wow….." Kyo chuckled, wiping away a tear

of laughter. Iori almost fell out of his chair. Chizuru groaned. Finally, the food did come. Shermie served it to them. Shermie paused as she placed

the plates of chicken wings down on their table. "I know you guys…" Chizuru spoke, trying to ignore everything that was hanging off of Shermie.

"Yes, you do. Sooooo….. about Orochi…what do you know?" Shermie looked around. "I'm on the clock!! I can't talk!!" Chizuru slipped her a fifty

dollar bill. "Maybe I can!!" Kyo lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

"He said we could finally live our lives!! I wanted to be a fashion designer, but it hasn't worked out so far! I'm saving up cash to go to fashion

school! Isn't that cool?" Iori wasn't paying attention, as he was eating his chicken wings. Chizuru nods. "So Orochi set you free…?" Shermie

nodded. "Yep. He randomly woke up from his sleep and revived us. Don't know how he broke the seal though. I have Orochi's number if you want

it." All three were stunned. "Orochi….has a …number?" Iori gawked.

* * *

In the river, Orochi was swimming peacefully. He was humming something. Then, he got on a boat, and reclined on a chair. "Ah, the life of the

gods…."he smiled as he ate some cornbread. Then, his phone rang. He had a Salt N Peppa ringtone. He idiosyncratically danced to it momentarily

before picking up.

* * *

"Hello, this is Orochi, how may I help you today?"

"Orochi"

"Yes, that's me."

"It's Kagura."

"H-h-how'd you get my number??"

"I got it off of Shermie."

"Oh, okay. I thought you looked it up illegally or something. Whew.."

"Alright…..but anyway, how'd you break through the seal??"

"I had a key."

"A what???"

"A key."

"A key…to the seal??"

"Yeah, you know, like a hotel key?"

* * *

Chizuru paused. Kyo knew something was sounding preposterous. Iori didn't care.

* * *

"Um, Orochi, this is going to sound weird, but could you hand over that key?"

"Sure. I can always make another."

* * *

Chizuru smacked her forehead.

* * *

"So…you're not destroying anything? Causing mayhem? Taking over the world?"

"Why should I? This place has great food, things to do. Everything's here! There's no point when humans are already in servitude. I can order a

pizza, and I've been served. It's either pay for services or face resistance, which could mean everyone. Without the existence of humans, servitude

no longer will exist."

* * *

Chizuru shot a look at Iori and Kyo with the look of "oh my god, what the hell." Iori was interested now. "What the fuck's going on?" he wanted to

know. Chizuru held up a finger to wait.

* * *

"I've got to pick up some more tv dinners at the store. We'll talk later though. I'll save your number."

"Go ahead…."

* * *

She hung up. She had a concerned look on her face. Kyo and Iori stared. Kyo took one of Iori's wings while he wasn't looking. "Orochi had a key to

come out of the seal," she said in a tone that made one realize she thought the idea was ridiculous. Iori didn't know whether to laugh or scoff in

derision. Kyo just stared. "So….this means, we sealed him up for nothing?" Chizuru sighed. "I'm going to call him back when he gets back from the

store…" Kyo and Iori couldn't believe what they heard. Kyo almost choked on his stolen chicken. "We don't need to talk to Chris then." Kyo said.

* * *

Chizuru was relaxed. Kyo and Iori were sprawled out on her couches in her living room. They were watching tv at 1: 30 in the morning. Athena's

new music video was on VH1. Iori winced. Kyo braved it through. Couple of scenes showed Kensou playing guitar. Iori snickered. "Fucking tool."

Chizuru came in the room. "Well, it's safe to say we found things out, right?" Iori waved a hand. "Yeah, sure." Kyo let out a "uh huh". Chizuru went

elsewhere. Then suddenly, paid programming came on. Goenitz appeared.

* * *

"Feeling a slight breeze? Hi, I'm Leopold Goenitz, and I like to share with you something revolutionary. (holds up a spray bottle) Orochi Power!!!

HAHAHA!!!"

Chizuru runs back into the room with a worried expression and Kyo and Iori are speechless.


End file.
